


this house is not a home (it’s hell and i’m running from you)

by orphan_account



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: But the avengers are verbally abusive sometimes, Gen, Hurt Peter, Mean Avengers, and peter’s just trying to get away, but the lost and now they’re in foster homes, mj and Peter are awesome dancers, mj and Peter are siblings (non bio), ned is supportive, so they’re trying to live out the next two years until they make it big
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-10-14 00:18:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 28
Words: 13,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20591519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Peter and MJ used to be amazing dancers. At fourteen they audition for Dancing with the Stars and made it to semifinals. But that’s when everything fell apart.They got sent back to foster families. But the Avengers aren’t nice to Peter. If anything but.Peter’s struggling to keep up his dance but MJ’s there for him, and the pair can make it big as Bobbi Jones and Ben Parker.





	1. coffee and chocolate (keeps me safe for a little while)

**Author's Note:**

“_Hi __guys!” A cute African American girl cried. Her fluffy brown hair was swept up in a dainty ponytail. “We’re Bobbi and Ben and we’re auditioning for Dancing with the Stars!” _

_The boy next to her had a sweet face and curly brown hair. _

_“Well, show us what you got!” The judge prompted. Bobbi turned to Ben and nodded, and took their positions._

[ _https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=h8VkBXXimmE_ ](https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=h8VkBXXimmE)

_ The pair finished, faces flushed Bobbi’s hands curled towards the roof. And the crowd erupted . Screams and cheers could be heard as Ben carefully let Bobbi down. The two bowed and looked on to the stunned judges.  _

Peter shook himself out of the memory, turning back to his homework.

“Thinking about it again?” MJ asked. Peter sighed. “Yeah. The first one, where we danced to Colors of the Wind?” The homework drifted to the floor as Peter let go. A silence grew between them as Peter picked up his homework and got back to work. 

“We were great, you know,” MJ said wistfully.

“We still are.” It’s true. Their Instagram, @bobbiandben had almost four million followers, and their YouTube channel had about 7 million subscribers. 

MJ nodded, her fluffy hair bouncing around. Both sighed simultaneously, MJ took a sip of coffee and Peter of his hot chocolate. The spider bite made it impossible for him to have caffeine. 

A buzzing came from Peter’s pocket. He groaned, picking up his phone and pressing answer call.

“PETER PARKER WHERE IN HELL HAVE YOU BEEN!” Screeched the phone. Peter ducked his head out of embarrassment, scuttling outside. 

“I’m studying with MJ,” he said.

“Not anymore,” Tony said, thankfully lowering his volume. “When you get back we’re having a talk.” Promptly the call ended. Peter groaned again, walking back into the cafe. “I gotta go,” he said to MJ, gathering his things. “If you want you can finish the cocoa.”

“Tony again?” She asked. 

“Yeah. He’s becoming more controlling... we’ve gone through horrible houses before but I never thought...” Peter trailed off.

“That the man and the team themselves could be abusive.”

“They’re not abusive!” Peter said.

“Look,” MJ hissed. “They treat you like dirt. Clint and Nat scoff down on you, Steve treats you like a two year old. Tony always finds something wrong with you, they’re constantly mocking you! Sam and Pepper are the only people who are even remotely nice.”

“Two years,” Peter sighed. 

“Two years and we’ll be free.” MJ smiled, accepting the cocoa cup from Peter. “Go, face the wolves. We can meet at the spot tomorrow, go over that new routine.”

“Taki Taki,” Peter said. “Got it.” He smiled, flicking finger guns as he ran off. 

“Two years,” MJ whispered, lightly touching the bruise on her shoulder. “Two years and we can make it big and leave.”


	2. you yell and you scream (and you break me)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And Pepper’s there to pick up the pieces.

Peter reluctantly dragged his feet up to the elevator, pressing the floor button slowly. He knew there’d be another fight, another breakdown. 

And he was dead right. 

“I cannot believe you!” Tony yelled. “You run off after school, don’t tell me where you’re going, then act like you aren’t sorry! You just aren’t ever sorry, are you! Everything I do for you-“

“What exactly is that?” Peter asked. “You never stop Nat and Steve from picking on me. Steve called me a useless child the other week and you didn’t care!”

“I do care! You need to learn a lesson-“

“I ALREADY FUCKED UP, JUST LET ME GO ALREADY!” Peter screamed. 

“Go to your room,” Tony said. He didn’t even look, just pointed a finger. “You’re grounded for two weeks. I don’t want to see you anywhere but school or here.”

“But- What!” Peter cried.

“GET OUT!” Tony said. 

Peter stormed out of the room, fuming and hyperventilating. He didn’t even notice the white clad figure that he bumped into.

“Peter watch where... hey Peter you ok?” Pepper asked. Peter just hugged her tight, collapsing into her arms.

“It’s ok baby, I’ve got you,” Pepper said. 

“I just went out to do homework,” Peter said. “He acts like it’s the end of the world! It’s like everything I do right is expected and everything I do wrong is horrible!”

“Peter look at me,” Pepper commanded. She fortified her gaze and set it to his. “You are a strong person. An amazing guy, a best friend, and also a teenager. Things happen, people snap, and some days Tony just can’t see how much Steve and Nat are... unkind to you. I’ve tried to show him, but he’s hard to change. Remember Peter, I’m always in your corner.” 

Slowly Peter’s tears stopped, his smilereturning. “Thanks... Mom,” he said. Pepper hugged him tightly, Peter soaking up her warmth and love. 

Maybe, just maybe, things wouldn’t be so bad. 


	3. i’ll always be here (always for you)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> MJ and Peter debate on wether or not to tell Ned. Peter’s home life grows shittier and MJ is braver than we knew.

“Wait hold on a minute,” MJ clarified, marching by Peter. “He grounded you for two weeks?”

“Yeah,” Peter sighed. “God, I can’t wait to get out of here. Maybe if we make it big I’ll live here again and just rub it in his face.” 

MJ snorted, readjusting her books. “Yeah, I’ll come back finally able to report abuse.” She shifted her sleeve again to cover the bruise on her shoulder. 

“MJ, there’s gotta be someone who can help you. That bitch is hitting you!” Peter hissed under his breath. 

“No,” MJ stated. “If I report it, she’ll just get a warning and I’ll be moved and they’ll be another poor kid she preys on. I can take it. Besides, I’d be leaving behind you... and Ned. Speaking of that... I think we should tell Ned.”

“Huh?”

“We should tell Ned about Bobbi and Ben,” MJ whispered. 

“No, but what if he-“

“Snitches? Peter please, if you asked Ned to do something he’d rather die than betray you,” MJ scoffed. “He’s a loyal idiot.” 

“I heard my name,” a voice said behind them. Ned walked alongside Peter, shouldering his backpack. 

“Your name?” Peter asked.

“Yeah. MJ always calls you loser and me idiot,” Ned stated. MJ grinned wickedly, scaring the shit out of Peter. “Hey Ned,” Peter said. “We’re gonna go out for lunch today, MJ and I gotta show you something.”

“Ooh, a surprise? I’m all in!” Ned said before stopping at his locker. “I’ll follow you!” The warning bell rang and Peter and MJ stepped into English. 

“We sure it’s a good idea?” Peter asked. 

“He deserves to know,” MJ said simply. She motioned for Peter to sit down, and Bobbi and Ben opened their textbooks. 


	4. dance, dance, dance (because it’s how we cope)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> MJ and Peter tell Ned.

The bell finally rang for lunch. Peter snatched a ten out of his backpack and shoved it into his pocket. He still made a little money off the YouTube channel, but not enough to support himself. 

A lot of it went to MJ, she had a older brother who was put of a job, and she couldn’t stand to see him hungry. (Rider had lost his arm in a car accident and no one wanted to hire him)

“Hey loser.” MJ nodded, joining him at his locker. “Ready?” 

“Well of course I’m ready MJ, you better help those are your flexible pants.”

“Come on Peter, Ned’s waiting.” Sure enough, Ned was literally vibrating with excitement. “Where are we going?”

Peter looked to MJ, and she nodded. “I hope you had a big breakfast because we’re not gonna get lunch,” she said. “We’re going to the studio.”

“Studio? What studio!”

Peter ignored Ned, following MJ into an alley and through a little street with cheap shops. She stopped in front of a nondescript store. 

The trio walked in, and MJ walked up to the man at the desk. “We’d like to use the room for twenty minutes,” she said. He nodded, holding out his hand. MJ shoved a twenty to him. “Cough up,” she said to Peter. He gave the man his twenty. 

“Go on in,” He said. 

MJ smirked, walking away to the right. “Thanks Hunter!”

“Guys, What are we doing here?” Ned asked. 

“Well, when Peter was about six I caught him dancing in the basement of a big foster home,” MJ said. 

“Aunt May and Uncle Ben let me take dance lessons before they... passed, and it was a good coping mechanism.”

“He begged me not to snitch, so in turn he taught me how to dance.” MJ clarified. 

“Do you know about those two kids on Dancing with the Stars, Bobbi and Ben?” Peter asked, grinning. Ned’s eyes bugged, and he spluttered.

“You’re- you’re Bobbi and Ben?!!” He turned around in a circle by the door. “I cannot believe this!”

“Ben’s my middle name,” Peter said. 

“And my... my sister’s name was Barbara. You didn’t know but... she died in the crash with my parents.” MJ shook her head a bit before opening the room to reveal a small, gray walled space with a dance floor. “We usually record videos here. Actually, we’re recording one today.” 

Peter took a camera and a folded stand out of MJ’s bag. He set up the camera quickly. 

“Can I be your cameraman?” Ned asked, exited. 

“That-“ Peter’s voice broke quietly. “That would be great.” 

Ned stood behind the camera, ready to press record. Peter and MJ stretched, making sure their sneaker laces were tied. 

“Yah think we can do it in one take?” 

“You know it.”

They took the opening positions, and Ned angled the camera to capture it perfectly. He pressed play on the speaker Peter had set up, and watched as the two began to dance. 

<https://m.youtube.com/watch?feature=youtu.be&v=NeRZ_tdD8KM>

“Oh my god,” Ned said after it ended. “That was amazing!” He hugged them, and neither shied away. 

Peter clapped Ned on the back. “Thanks man.”

“No, thank you. I mean it’s really cool to have you guys as friends and everything, but it must have been hard for you to tell me your secret. It means a lot to me you did.” 

MJ smiled, and Peter cried out. “MJ’s smiling! She’s smiling, call the police!” 

She punched him in the arm lovingly, and the trio laughed before playing the song once again while the three danced as silly and happily as they possibly could. 


	5. punch me, hit me (and you’ll break me too)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve is a total bitch, and Natasha a snide jerk. Peter can’t take it.

Peter sprung up before thumping his head on the bed board after the door slammed. “Oww”

Pietro poked his head into Peter’s room. “Training! Steve wants to kick your ass. Personally, I’m excited.” Peter groaned, shoving the blankets off him before slamming his door in Pietro’s face. Steve was gonna kick his ass then tell him all about how horrible he was. 

Great. Wonderful way to start a Saturday morning. 

“Tomorrow, the grounding’s over. I can ask next time too, they want me out to house anyway,” he whispered to himself before donning a pair of sweatpants and a grey t-shirt. Peter marched down to the training room, baring his shoulders as he entered. 

“You’re late,” Natasha scolded, crossing her arms. 

Don’t snap, don’t show her she’s getting in. You’re Ben, you’re a dancer not theirs. 

“Hello Ms Romanoff. Where’s Steve?” 

She tilted her head, narrowing her eyes at him. “In the ring.”

Peter looked up to see Steve on the training floor, looking bored and... shit’s gonna fly. He knew it. 

“You’re late Parker,” He scolded too. 

“Ms Romanoff already said that.”

“Don’t you sass me young man.”

“Sorry,” Peter forced out. 

“H to h combat today,” Steve said. “See if you can keep up.” He three a punch at Peter’s abdomen, and he quickly dodged. Another caught him in the shoulder and he stumbled. 

“You’re weak, you need to pay attention!” Steve yelled, sweeping his leg. Peter flipped away, landing behind him. He jabbed Steve with a punch in the spinal chord, but Steve grabbed his arm and twisted, throwing Peter into the padded wall. He fell, groaning none the less.

“Don’t hit me so hard,” Peter mumbled. 

“You need to learn,” Steve said, lunging again. Peter blocked his punch, faking to his left and then punching Steve in the cheek. He snarled, grabbing Peter’s shirt and throwing him across the room. 

He managed to roll into the fall, but it still hurt like shit. 

“You’re not protecting yourself!” Steve yelled, throwing another punch that Peter weakly blocked. Another punch connected with his face, leaving a red mark, soon to be bruise. 

“Stop, please,” Peter rasped. His legs writhed under Steve’s impossible weight. Sure he had super strength, but Steve was like a rock. 

“Weak,” he sneered, standing up. 

Peter carefully touched his cheek, prodding the bruised spot. 

Steve rolled his eyes and scoffed. “I don’t even know why we keep you on the team. You’re useless.”

Don’t let them in, they’re just trying to get in your head.

“No wonder nobody wanted you. You’re insufferable.”

Don’t lose control, don’t let him get under your skin. 

“That was pathetic,” Natasha spat, stepping beside Steve. “Can’t believe Tony even has the energy to scold you.

Peter could feel the tears building up in his eyes, hot and scorching, his throat contracting.

“Aww look, little spider’s gonna cry. Weak little baby spider, no more than a special venom and a greatness in weakness,” Natasha jeered. 

Don’t lose it, don’t lose it, don’t!

Peter turned and ran, tears spilling out his eyes and burning into his cheeks. He sent a text to Pepper,  I gotta get away for a bit, can you tell Tony?

Her response was immediate.  Go ahead sweetie, I’ve got you. Be back by ten, ok?

Peter grabbed his phone, swinging out of his window and climbing down the ladder he’d installed to the floor below. He dashed through the elevator and ran to MJ’s apartment building. 

He called her, his breath shaky. 

“Hey loser, waddup.”

“Bobbi,” he breathed, his voice cracking. “Please, I’m outside MJ. I- I can’t, I can’t do this I-“

“I’m coming Ben, I’m coming.” He heard thumps of her running down stairs from the phone, and faint yells. “I’ll be back!” MJ cried to some random guardian, and a clatter was heard as MJ ran out of the condominium. 

She wrapped her arms around him, hugging him tight. “Come on Petey, let’s find a secluded bit of grass and talk this out.”


	6. always in your corner (when they scare you)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> MJ’s there to pick up the pieces and glue the broken boy together, stronger than before.

MJ led Peter to a nearby park, shielding him from the gaze of the Big Apple. She dragged him over, sitting both of them by a large tree.

By now, Peter’s tears had soaked her shirt.

“Talk to me, talk to me Ben.” Their stage names calmed them, let them know they weren’t bullied Peter or abused Michelle. They were Bobbi and Ben, international sensations with amazing skills. 

“I trained with Steve today,” He croaked out. “He beat my ass, telling me no one wanted me because I was weak and useless. Natasha made fun of me for crying, saying I’m no more that the bite. I let them under my skin and now I’m paying for it!”

MJ hugged Peter tighter. “Listen to me. You are Ben Parker. You’re an amazing dancer, so much better than any of those Avenger bitches, you’re better than them. It’s okay to cry, I’ll be here for you. You have people in your corner, me, Pepper, Ned, even Kaya from semifinals and her team. You. Are. Not. Weak.”

Peter’s sniffled slowed until his eyes were just red. “Thanks... Bobbi.”

“Cmon Ben. This needs ice cream.”

“I’m not six!” Peter cried. 

“So you don’t want ice cream?” MJ raised a brow.

“Oh hell no, get me that rocky road shit NOW.” 

MJ laughed, slinging her arm around Peter’s shoulder and dragging him to a gelato shop. “Rocky road it is.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Longer chapters coming soon!


	7. it’s good to keep secrets (but sometimes you gotta let them go)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter tells Pepper.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, do you guys want an end where Peter and MJ leave behind the haters or things grow better and no one’s an idiot forever! Comment your answer!

Peter carefully snuck back into the Tower, walking through the hallways. The bruise on his cheek was bright purple now, the size of Steve’s fist. Pepper saw it and cried out, “Peter baby, are you ok?!”

“It’s nothing Mom, just training,” he said. Clint nearby narrowed his eyes. Since when did Parker call Pepper ‘Mom’?

Don’t get him wrong, the kid is a nightmare. But he didn’t get why Parker and Pepper grew so close all of a sudden. 

“Hey,” Peter asked. “Can I tell you something?” Pepper nodded, and Peter turned back to Clint.

“Something private.”

Pepper closed the door to her office and turned back to Peter. 

“When I was little, MJ and I were in the same foster home. She caught me dancing one night, and I begged her not to out me. So she said as long as I teach her to dance.” Peter pulled up a video on his phone. “This is us... we were in Dancing with the Stars as Ben Parker and Bobbi Jones.” He pressed play and showed her the video.

<https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=slIOwxk9nOw>

“There’s others too, we made it to semi finals. Now we film dance videos, mainly hip hop and post them on YouTube,” Peter said. 

“OH MY GOD!” Pepper cried. “Peter, this is amazing! You are amazing!”

Tears welled in Peter’s eyes. “Thank you, I was so worried you wouldn’t be happy or you’d be mad I didn’t tell you or-“

“Petey, you kept this secret for a reason. That’s a good reason, whatever it is! The thing I should be offering you is a place to dance.” Pepper smiled.

Peter’s eyes shone. “Really! Can MJ come too?”

“Of course! And Peter-“ He turned to her.

“Thanks for telling me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promise, this will be very different from peteroos story, I have twenty chapters written out already!


	8. dance with me (we can forget for a little while)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter tells MJ about the studio.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do you guys want the avengers to be jerks and never see the right thing, some see the right thing, or it’s all happy endings and whatnot? Comment your answer plz!

Peter practically skipped to school the next day. He ran over to MJ’s locker and grabbed her arm.

“What is it?”

“I told Pepper, and she says we can dance in the training room! We can film in there too! It’s perfect!” He hissed. 

MJ’s eyes widened and she smiled, laughing a bit. “That’s awesome! Yes!”

“Eww, stop drooling freak Parker,” Flash sneered. 

“Shut up Flash, at least we have real friends.” MJ’s eyes glistened with hate but Peter grabbed her arm. 

“Back off Flash. Just leave us alone.”

MJ snarled like a tiger after Flash left.

“It would have only made them angry though.”

Peter looked confused. 

“Our sick so called parents.” 

Peter nodded, his eyes dropping. 

MJ sighed, her smile half returning. “This is such good news though!”

“Do you want to film Swish Swish after school today?”

MJ snorted, rolling her eyes. “As if you even gotta ask, Ben.”

“Alright Bobbi. Swish Swish it is.”


	9. come dance with me (let go for a little while)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> MJ and Peter dance, and the Avengers are stupid jerks about it.

Quivering with excitement, Peter ran to MJ’s locker at the beginning of the school day. “You have the stuff?” 

“Camera, tripod, dancing clothes, everything we need. And also, you’re replacing that pop and lock section with regular hip hop, right?”

“Yeah,” Peter answered. “Not a big fan of pop and lock, to be honest.”

“That’s because you’re no good at it.”

“Excuse you! I happen to be talented, Michelle,” Peter joked.

“Suuure. Now scoot, I gotta get to Math.”

The day dragged on, and on, and on. As soon as the bell rang, Peter raced to his locker and grabbed his backpack. MJ was just as speedy, both were excited to dance in such a big space with good acoustics. The ceiling was so high, it’d be perfect. 

Peter grabbed his bike, and MJ hers. They usually biked to school, Tony never drove him and Pepper usually had morning appointments. She did end up making his lunches lately and putting in little notes like he was ten years old again. 

It wasn’t like before, but it was nice to have a parent again. 

Peter dragged both of their bikes to the garage below ground, down the ramp and he locked them up just in case. 

MJ practically ran to the elevator. “Come on slowpoke!” 

Peter hurried over, sliding his card in the slot. The doors opened and Peter slammed the button for the training floor. The elevator shuddered up, and MJ dashes out as soon as it opened. 

Peter led them to the training room, and MJ gasped. “It’s so... perfect.”

“Yeah,” Pete murmured. He snapped out of his wistful trance. “Let’s get this bread!”

MJ laughed, pulling out the tripod from her backpack and setting it up. She affixed the camera to the top.

“Stretch!” Peter said, and the two of them went through their warm up routine. Leg stretches, ease into the splits, roll over, stand up, hip and rib isolations, shoulder rolls, and finally a few simple moves. 

“Ok, don’t forget, we start-“

“I got this Bobbi, I practiced for hours last night,” Peter reassured. “We got this.”

MJ pressed play, and the pair began to dance. 

<https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=dDwOBsvl-Zc>

“Whoo!” MJ cried at the end after stopping the feed. “That is some awesome shit right there, I love that song.”

“Me too. Hey, we’ve got water in the fridge. If we’re gonna learn the one for next week, Swalla, we gotta start now.” 

MJ nodded, opening the door. “Lead the way.”

Peter dragged her out the door, to the kitchen. He stopped when he saw Clint, Tony, Pietro, Wanda, Nat and Steve all at the table. 

“What’re you doing here kid,” Steve asked. Maybe not asked, stated. 

“Just for water.” Peter shrank back a little, but MJ stood strong. “Is this the fridge?” She asked. 

Peter nodded.

MJ smirked, grabbing two water bottles and tossing one to Peter. “Cmon Spiderboy, let’s go,”

“What were you doing?” Tony asked.

“Just, um, running around. Being silly,” Peter stuttered. 

“Really? I don’t believe that.”

“The little spider’s lying,” Natasha hissed. Peter shrunk back again. 

“What were you really doing!” Steve demanded. “You weren’t kissing in there, were you?”

“Eww, gross!” MJ exclaimed. 

“MJ’s like my sister!” Peter cried. 

“Don’t get testy with me! What. Were. You. Doing!”

“We were dancing,” Peter blurted out. 

Natasha laughed cruelly. “Aww, the little spider thinks he can dance. How... cute.” 

“Don’t believe you,” Clint sang obnoxiously. 

“Show us what you were working on then,” Steve commanded. 

MJ rolled her eyes quickly, then led the four of them to the training room. 

She set out her speaker, loading an easy dance song on. “Light it up, remix,” she whispered into Peter’s ear. He nodded. 

The duo took their places and started the easy routine. 

<https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=nqsVQq_dJIM>

“Easy,” Natasha said. “You suck.”

“It’s an easy routine! We aren’t professionals!” MJ protested. 

Steve scoffed. “Dancing. What a waste of time. In my day, we used out time by inventing and improving and fighting. Dancing? Useless.”

Peter kept the urge to sock Steve in the face, curling his fist behind his back. MJ noticed, and whispered into his ear, “Calm down Ben. Someday, they’ll know the truth. And they’ll be sorry.”


	10. misty magic (and she’s sorry)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wanda’s sorry and makes it up to Peter.

The team eventually left after jeering the everloving shit out of the duo.

“God, you weren’t lying,” MJ groaned. 

Peter sighed. “Swalla?”

“Peter?” A voice murmured.

“Wanda. Here to tell me how bad I am?”

She didn’t respond, but folded her arms around him and MJ in a big hug. “I’m so sorry,” She sniffled, letting go.

“I’ve been a complete jerk. I never really knew you, I just followed my brother and I regret it.”

She shifted, stepping forward a bit. “You’re really nice and don’t deserve that shit.” A tear rolled down her face. 

Peter looked confused, yet happy. “And you guys are really good too. Your hips look like they’re made for dancing.” 

Wanda waited, almost as if looking for a conviction.

“It’s ok Wanda,” Peter said softly. “I forgive you.” Tears rolled down both of their faces, and MJ’s eyes began to prick and grow wet. 

“I know this may not be the best time... but can I dance with you? I actually know the routine you just did.”

“Wanda Maximoff knows modern dance? Shocked!” Peter exclaimed jokingly, and Wanda laughed.

“Actually,” MJ clarified. A confirming look from Peter fortified her gaze. “We have a secret to tell you.”

“You see, we were... in Dancing with the Stars.”

Wanda gasped.

“As a duo, Bobbi and Ben.” MJ stepped back, arms crossed. “My sister’s name, Peter’s middle name. We made it to the semifinals.”

“Wait wait-“ Wanda asked puzzled. “How come you showed us an easy routine?”

“You guys might find out. It was our secret, we didn’t want... them... to know.”

“Oh.” Wanda shifted uncomfortably. “I really am sorry, I feel so bad-“

“Should we teach you a dance?” MJ asked. 

Wanda grinned, and nodded. “This is gonna be awesome.”

MJ cranked up the volume on a new song.

Peter readied his pose.

Wanda smiled. 


	11. hey girl with the empty eyes (look up at the mail)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter and MJ receive something in the mail.

“Pete!” Pepper yelled. “You’ve got a letter!” 

Peter thumped down the stairs, slipping down the last three and landing in a crouch. Pepper shook her head lovingly as Peter practically slid into the kitchen. 

“Here,” She said, handing him the letter.

Peter looked at the return address, confused. He ripped open the letter and scanned the document. “Oh my god.”

“What is it honey?” 

Peter checked the room, yup, no one else. He shoved the letter into Pepper’s hand. She read it quickly, a smile growing bigger every second. “This is amazing!”

Dear Mr Parker,  The letter said. 

Hi! My name’s Melodie Parks, I’m leader of the Dance Dance Flashmob group. We would be delighted if you could attend our flashmob as the main dancers on Saturday, the 25th of March. Thank you! Please email the following address your answer (yes or no) and we’ll send back the dance video depending on that. 

-Melodie Parks

(P. S. Ms Jones received a similar letter too.)

“They’re super famous, I mean, they’ve gotten Ariana Grande and Nicki Minaj to sing at their dances!” Peter cried. “Oh god I gotta call MJ!” He dialed the phone quickly, putting it on speaker.

“What’s up loser?”

“MJ MJ CHECK THE MAIL!” He screeched. 

“Ok, Jesus!”

“There should be a letter from this place in Pennsylvania, open it and read it!”

There was a very pregnant pause as Pepper and Peter heard the sound of a ripped open envelope. 

“Oh my god. OH MY GOD BEN!” MJ screeched. 

“We’re the lead dancers Bobbi! Lead! Dancers!!!” He yelled, running around in victory. Pepper grinned wildly, so happy for the two. 

“What’s going on?” Tony asked, running in. “I heard shouts! What have you been messing up, Peter.”

“Hey,” Pepper cautioned. “Peter and MJ just got accepted into a really elusive... film one day class. It’s supposed to be really fun.”

“Oh,” Tony realized. “Ok. Uh, don’t break anything.”

“We’re in Dance Dance Flashmob!” Peter hiss-yelled into the phone. 


	12. stay out of our business (fuckers)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The tea is hot, scalding, and ready to burn when MJ and Peter’s privacy is invaded.

“Is MJ going to practice again with you today?” Pepper asked as Peter ate his cereal. 

He swallowed. “Yeah, right after school. Can we use the training room?” 

“Sure honey.”

“Wait a minute,” Steve asked. “What are you practicing for?”

“The- the film thing,” Peter stuttered. 

“They’re going to practice filming at different angles and all sorts,” Pepper said smoothly, effectively saving Peter’s ass. 

Steve nodded, clearly not satisfied for the long run. 

Peter glanced at the clock and grabbed his backpack. “Gotta run sorry mom!” He shouted, rushing out the door and down the elevator. 

Pepper adjusted her pantsuit and picked up her briefcase, ready for another meeting. 

“MJ, we’re practicing Swalla today, right?” Peter asked as the pair grabbed their bikes once again.

“D’you think we can film it?”

“Yeah! I practiced a lot over the past few days, and we’re good for the training room, Pepper said we were practicing for the film thing she invented,” Peter relayed. 

MJ hopped on her bike and Peter followed suit as the pair biked to Stark Tower. 

“You got the camera?” Peter asked as the pair walked into the training room. “Yup.” MJ took out the camera, extended the tripod, and screwed the camera on. 

“STRETCH TIME!” Peter yelled excitedly. MJ rolled her eyes, smiling and walking over. “You crazy idiot, you look like you’re high.”

“And don’t forget, we have to learn Bololo Ha Ha before next week so we can start practicing, that shit’s hard.”

MJ nodded along with him, sailing through the isolations and shoulder rolls and leg stretches. 

“Alright, May didn’t raise no bitch, let’s gain this grain,” Peter said. 

MJ cued up the song, then pressed record. 

(First pair) [https://m.youtube.com/watch?feature=youtu.be&v=ors_KiVleWM](https://m.youtube.com/watch?feature=youtu.be&v=ors_KiVleWM)

“Whoo!” MJ cried before pressing stop. “That, my bro, is what we call a good run.”

“What the hell!!” Echoed from behind them. Peter and MJ whipped around to see Clint, Steve, Pietro and Natasha. 

“... shit.” Peter muttered. 

“Wha- How- you’re so good!” Clint stuttered. 

“MJ and I practice a lot, we’ve been dancing for a few years. We were about to do some filming but figured we’d dance a bit and film that. We’ve known that routine for a while and do it all the time, we’re not that good usually,” Peter hastened to explain. 

“So you lied?” Steve asked harshly. 

MJ crosses her arms and stepped forward. “We didn’t lie. We just also didn’t want you two to know this about us, so we picked an easier routine to show you.”


	13. sneaking and snooping (because they aren’t smart)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All of Bobbi and Ben’s haters see them in motion.

Steve frowned, watching Peter and MJ run to the training room. 

“Something’s off with them,” Natasha hissed, voicing his thoughts.

“Do you think they’re lying?” Pietro frowned, scooting close to the table. 

“I don’t know,” Clint sighed.

“Well, let’s find out.” Natasha stood up, pushing her chair back. “There’s a two way window I installed that barely anyone knows about. We can watch them.”

The four ran to be training room and slipped into the small room with the two way mirror. 

Peter and MJ talked for a little while, mentioning something about practicing... bolo haha? What?

The talk stopped with Peter saying, “May didn’t raise no bitch let’s gain this grain.” 

Pietro couldn’t help but snort in laughter. 

“Ok, they’ve set up a camera. It’s probably the film thing after all,” Clint said. 

Pietro squinted at MJ. “Why does she have a speaker?” They all watched as MJ started to cued up a song on the speaker then fiddle with the camera for a second. She walked over to Peter and they stood, diagonal to each other.

And began to dance. 

<https://m.youtube.com/watch?feature=youtu.be&v=ors_KiVleWM>

The four stood open mouthed as Peter and MJ moved like professionals, hip locking and twisting and... it was beautiful. 

They were beautiful. 

So when the song ended, they al stepped out to confront them. Because when had this started? Was it for the film camp? 

They wanted answers. 


	14. how did they know (hella sneaky jerks)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> MJ and a Peter are freaking out.

Peter and MJ ran out of the room, with the camera and tripod, only stopping by Peter’s room. 

“How did they know what we were doing? We would have seen them!” MJ cried. 

“Two way mirror...” Peter murmured.

“What?! They have a two way mirror!” 

“There must be one somewhere. There aren’t any security cams in there. How do we fix that?” Peter paced back and forth. 

Both kids thought, putting their minds to the task.

“Can’t we just like, put curtains over the mirror?” MJ squeaked after ten minutes. 

“YES! Yes, can’t believe it took that long. I have some curtains in my here, come on.” Peter dug through his closet for a minute before withdrawing a set of cloth curtains. He also took some of those command strip hook thingies, to hang it. 

MJ dragged the mess down to the training room, and the duo spent the next twenty minutes hanging it up over the only mirror in the room; what had to be the two way mirror. 

“Great.” Peter wiped sweat from his brow. 

“We should be able to dance freely,” MJ clarified. “Now, we gotta practice Bololo Ha Ha.”


	15. say something (but i’ve already given up on you)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony just doesn’t care.

Tony sat at the table, sipping a cup of coffee even though it was the afternoon. Casually he flipped through a magazine and checked his phone before resting his cup in the sink.

“Tony, Tony!” Clint yelled. 

“Wait, what’s going on! Is someone hurt!”

“No,” Nat said. “But we have a problem. Parker lied to you.”

“What!”

“He’s a dancer. A really, really good dancer,” Pietro breathed. “Check the security footage.”

Tony raced over to his computer and pulled up the camera footage from the two way mirror. 

It started with MJ pressing play, and then the song playing. They both took their places and began the choreography, on beat and perfect in every move. 

Tony’s eyes bugged. “Oh god.”

Nat crossed her arms and frowned. 

“Why did he hide it?”

“He said that he just didn’t want us to know, and they weren’t even that good. Apparently they’d been doing that routine for years, so that’s an anomaly I guess?” 

Clint paced back and forth.

Steve just looked... mean.

“So what do we do about it?” Pietro asked. 

Tony sat down again, thumping rather loudly in his chair. “What about nothing?”

“What! But-“

“It’s not a big deal,” Tony continued. “Sure. He can dance, whatever. It’s not like we need to stop him dancing, he’s not very good. Just, leave him along I guess.”

“Ok then Stark,” Steve said as they walked out of the room. 


	16. we’ll be out (of here soon)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> MJ and Peter discuss their future, and finally, finally getting away from the Avengers.

It took a while, but finally, finally the Avengers accepted they just couldn’t watch Peter and MJ practice. They’d installed curtains, Pepper helped them lock the door, and eventually they all just gave up. 

The duo worked hard the next few weeks, practicing the song for Dance Dance Flashmob. The song they assigned, Bololo Ha Ha, was ridiculously hard. The type of difficult where it took almost two hours just to figure out the moves. 

“I’m so tired,” Peter groaned, collapsing after two hours of straight dance. 

“Yeah no shit Sherlock,” MJ answered dryly. She peeled herself off the floor and grabbed Peter’s hand, pulling him up. 

“Remember, we only have two weeks left.” 

“Yes MJ, I know. Tony wanted to wonder why there was so much breaking from my room last night while I practiced, I didn’t even want to know what he thought.”

MJ snorted, grabbing a water bottle. “There is a problem though.”

Peter looked up at her, confused.

“There is a chance people would find out who we are. Like kids from school, Dance Dance Flashmob is really popular.”

“MJ,” Peter explained. “It’s in Manhattan. We’ll wear baseball caps and besides- I don’t think anyone would assume we’re really good dancers. They definitely wouldn’t go to that.”

MJ sighed, sinking to the ground. “I guess I’m just paranoid.”

“But still. We’re leading a Dance Dance Flashmob! This is crazy!” Petercried. MJ laughed, leaning back until her spine hit the wall. 

“Do you think we have a chance?”

Peter’s question caught her off guard. “Of what?”

“Making it big,” Peter murmured. “We could open a dance studio, in LA or DC. We don’t have to stay here once we graduate. We could go wherever we want if we’re famous enough. You could put that evil foster mom in jail, just like that.” He snapped his fingers.

“Bobbi and Ben will make it,” MJ stayed firmly. “MJ and Peter are two bullied kids. Bobbi and Ben are stars, dancers, anything they want to be.”

Peter smiled. “We’ll be Bobbi and Ben soon.”

“We’ll be out of here soon too.”


	17. dance dance dance (it’s a big day today)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dance Dance Flashmob!   
And sadly, our story is coming to an end. This chappie’s a long one!

MJ carefully selected her cloths for that day. A white baseball cap, a crop top with a sports bra and some white stretch pants. She completed the look with the whitest trainers she had.

She combed her hair, carefully putting it into a ponytail below her cap, which she pulled low. Makeup came next, foundation, concealer, even a little eyeshadow and lip gloss. 

She was gonna make this day perfect.

Because god, they deserved something perfect once in a while. 

MJ hopped on the Metro, stopping right in front of Stark Tower. 

She dialed his number, holding it to her ear. “Hey, loser. I’m outside.”

“I’ll be down in ten minutes Bobbi!” 

MJ clicked end call, waiting anxiously.

A few minutes later, Peter burst out the door, wearing black fitted sweatpants, black sneakers, a grey t-shirt and a green baseball cap. His hair was combed underneath, but you had to peer close to see his face. 

“Great. We gotta catch a train to Manhattan,” MJ said. 

“Times Square. Got it.”

Both walked to the Metro MJ had gotten off of, swiping their cards and walking into the train. 

After a few stops, a few teenagers walked in. One of them a blonde boy, and the other two redhead twins. 

One of the twins looked over at Peter and MJ, then whispered to the boy, “Is that Bobbi and Ben from Dancing with the Stars?”

The boy looked over, his eyes narrowing. “Oh my god I think it is.”

MJ heard the conversation, and suavely tilted up her baseball cap and winked. 

“Oh my god it is them!” The other twin squeaked. She walked over, and smiled at MJ. “Um, can I get your autograph?” 

“Sure,” MJ said. “Ay yo Ben, wake up. We got company.”

“Bobbi,” Peter whined. He took off his cap, running his hand through his hair. 

“This is so cool!” The other twin whispered. She and the blonde boy had come over too. 

“Hi, I’m Bobbi,” MJ said.

Peter extended his hand. “Ben.” The blonde boy shook it, in a daze.

“You wanted an autograph?” MJ asked the first twin. She nodded enthusiastically. 

Peter and MJ both signed a piece of paper for them, and the twins looked really happy.

“What are your names?” Peter asked. 

“I’m Luke,” the boy said.

“Alissa,” The first twin answered.

“Michelle,” the second twin said. MJ blinked at the name, but remembered- that was MJ’s name. Not Bobbi’s. “Nice to meet you guys!” 

“It was so awesome meeting you too!” Michelle squealed. 

“Actually,” MJ continued. “Are you going to Times Square?”

“Yeah,” Luke said. “Why?”

“Just suppose you hung around there until about, oh, 1:30 and there might be a Dance Dance Flashmob. Just maybe.” MJ winked at Michelle. 

“Thanks!” Michelle cried, excited. “This is awesome guys!” 

MJ chuckled a bit, as she and Peter both readjusted their baseball caps to hide their faces. 

Soon the train arrived at the station, and Peter and MJ got off. The twins and Luke followed them, going through the streets until they ended up in Times Square. Time: 1:15.

“Thank you so much!” Alissa cried again. Peter nodded and they slipped over to the large group of people in dance clothes. 

“They’re here!” Someone yelled. Whoops and cheers were heard. 

“Alright, pay attention guys!” A woman said. She had coal black hair and a sweet smile. “Bobbi, Ben, I’m Melanie Parks. We’re gonna warm up and practice for a few minutes in the studio to your left, then get on the Flashmob!” Screams and cheering followed. 

“Thanks Melanie!” MJ yelled. The crowd of dancers, (about fifty) herded into the studio and ran over the dance a few times. 

Peter and MJ were surprised to feel how awesome it was to have backup dancers. The routine was hard, but MJ and Peter shone. Well, Bobbi and Ben did. 

“We ready!” Melanie shouted. 

Yes and even one stray hell yeah! Was heard from the crowd, and they all walked outside. 

Time: 1:28

The twins and Luke were still there as the mass of dancers walked out, Peter and MJ at the front. Both had checked their shoelaces and pinned on their hats with bobby-pins. 

Melanie got ahold of a bullhorn.

“HELLO NEW YORK!” She yelled. “WE ARE: DANCE DANCE FLASHMOB HERE WITH A FRESH NEW DANCE!”

The civilians cheered, Dance Dance Flashmob was really big. 

“TODAY WE HAVE SPECIAL, AMAZING, TALENTED GUEST STARS- BOBBI AND BEN!”

The crowd screamed and cheered, most remembered them from YouTube or Dancing With the Stars. The pair waved, and Melanie handed the bullhorn to MJ.

“Hi! I’m Bobbi!” She yelled, handing the horn to Peter.

“And I’m Ben! We are so honored to be here!” 

The crowd whooped and cheered like their life depended on it. Alissa was jumping up and down like a kangaroo, and Michelle and Like were cheering their hearts out. 

“We are preforming a very difficult dance today, and with the help of Dance Dance Flashmob, we present. BOLOLO HA HA!” MJ screamed. She tossed the bullhorn playfully to Melanie who signaled her tech girl. She booted up the DJ system and blasted the opening of Bololo Ha Ha thorough the massive speakers.

Then Bobbi and Ben began to dance. 

<https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=KK_HvhkRGUM>

They were right, the routine was ridiculously complicated. The background dancers had easier stuff but MJ and Peter- no, Bobbi and Ben- they aced it, tough moves included.

As soon as the song ended, people roared, screaming and cheering, and it was ages before the crowd calmed down enough for Melanie to talk. 

“THANKS SO MUCH FOR BEING HERE TONIGHT!” She cheered. “But we’ve got to-!”

She couldn’t even finish her statement before Iron Man slammed down, right in front of her. 


	18. I told you they’d be sorry (when they find out our beautiful secret)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Avengers find out. And actually everything find out.

<strike></strike>Tony was having a good day.

They were all having a good day.

Peter and his friend MJ left early, out to Manhattan for the film meet up. 

Nat sat at the table, flicking through a Guns and Ammo magazine.

Steve was making lunch, frying up some grilled cheese, and Clint was flicking through channels. He stopped at a news channel that was currently broadcasting... some Flashmob? Oh, Dance Dance Flashmob. Yeah, he’s heard about that, Wanda sometimes raves about them. 

“Hey Nat, look at this,” he mentioned. She set down the magazine and looked to the television. “Flashmob in Manhattan.”

“I’ve heard of that group.” Nat flopped down on the couch next to Clint, and Pietro walked in. “Whatcha watching?”

“Dance Dance Flashmob in Manhattan,” Clint explained. Steve finished the grilled cheese and sat down next to Pietro, and Tony took residence upon a nearby armchair. 

“Hello New York!” The lady on TV shouted. “We’re Dance Dance Flashmob here with a fresh new dance!”

The crowd screamed again. 

“What’s all the fuss over this?” Steve complained. 

“It’s dancing, it looks cool.” Clint turned up the volume.

“We have two special guests today: Bobbi and Ben!” 

Reactions were immediate, the crowd cheered for the duo.

“Do we know them?” Pietro asked, looking at Clint. “I feel like I know the guy from somewhere.”

“Me too.”

“I’m Bobbi!” The girl shouted. 

“And I’m Ben! Thanks so much for having us here!” 

“I swear we know them,” Pietro repeated. 

“We are preforming a very difficult dance today, so with the help of Dance Dance Flashmob, we present, BOLOLO HA HA!” Bobbi screamed.

The crowd whooped and shrieked, then music cued up.

<https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=KK_HvhkRGUM>

“Wow,” Nat said about halfway through the dance. “They’re good.”

Then the main beat started up and the party really got started. In all the dancing, Ben’s hat grew a little loss and shifted up his head. 

“OH MY GOD!” Pietro shrieked. “It’s Peter and MJ!” 

“What!”

“WHAT THE HELL!”

“They’re... So good! But they said...” Steve trailed off, watching the pair dance. They were really good. Better than anyone he’d seen. 

“We’re going down there. Take motorcycles, Pietro just run, I’ll take a suit,” Tony commanded. Everyone grabbed bikes, sneakers, or suits. The nanotechnology assembled around Tony, and he flew off towards Manhattan.

That kid’s gonna get it.


	19. hey jerk with the fake painted smile (listen up, i’m gonna make your world come crashing down)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the face off, climax, and basically MJ cussing out the Avengers.  
Last full chapter! I will post an Epilogue soon!

Melanie screamed as Tony slammed to the ground in front of her. His helmet dematerialized. 

“Pe- BEN!” Tony yelled. Two motorcycles roared in, one with Nat and Clint and the other with Steve.

Pietro zoomed in, leaving blue streaks in the air. 

“It looks like Iron Man is Here! With the Avengers?” Melanie cried into the bullhorn. 

“I cannot believe you!” Tony yelled, storming to Peter. He turned white. Nat, Clint, and Steve hopped off the bikes and marched up to him. 

“You lied to us! This is who you are? Ben, you lied!” Nat spat. 

“I didn’t tell because you’d make me stop dancing!” Peter cried.

“Lay off him! YOU’VE DONE ENOUGH!” MJ screeched. “You call him weak and useless every day, there is no way in hell I’ll let you take away the one thing that he loves in life!” She stormed off to Melanie and handed her something, a flash drive and whispered something in her ear. Melanie nodded and handed the thing to her DJ, who fiddled with the machines. 

“You’re a liar! A liar and a horrible person!” Steve commanded. “You don’t deserve any of this.”

MJ came back beside Peter. “Get off this platform, now.”

The reluctantly stepped off, still not leaving.

“You need to leave Ben alone! He tells me about all the horrible shit you say to him, Nat calling him nothing more than a weak little idiot! Steve, you told him he was useless. And remember a few months ago, when you told him his parents died just to not deal with him! HE WAS BROKEN. We healed each other, picked up the pieces-“ she paused. “that YOU BROKE!” 

The crowd was silent, phones out and recording. 

“We’re not leaving! I’m his guardian, you can’t make me!” Tony shouted. 

“Maybe we can’t,” MJ said coldly, nodding at the DJ. “But we’re dancers for a reason. We dance our problems away. So either leave- or we’ll dance you out.”

The crowd whooped and cheered, but the Avengers stood their ground. 

“Bum Bum Tam Tam,” MJ whispered. “Then Olha A Explosao. Last, Bola Rebola. Then if they’re still not gone, it’s a repeat of the Taki Taki we filmed a month ago.”

Peter nodded, readjusting his cap and staring into Tony’s eyes.

He wasn’t afraid anymore.

The DJ cued up the music, and Peter began to dance. 

<https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=JxCPiZZyxZU>

The crowd cheered as the first song ended, and Peter and MJ finished. The Avengers still weren’t moving.

“You lied to us! Get on the bike, we’re going home!” Steve yelled. Peter did nothing but wait for the next song to come up. 

MJ and Peter are going to dance their hearts out. It’s what they do best.

<https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=ZCZ9WRHLZwQ>

The crowd was cheering even louder, and the backup dancers started to dance with them too.

“I’m not gonna stop!” Peter shouted. “You’ve called me an idiot, a useless kid. But that’s not who I am, so leave if I’ll keep dancing!”

The crowd cheered too, echoing a chant. “BOBBI AND BEN! BOBBI AND BEN! BOBBI AND BEN!”

The next song cued up, and Peitro held out a hand. “Wait-“ He said. “I’m so sorry.”

The crowd fell silent. “I was a jerk to you, I never treated you nicely and I’m really, really sorry. You’re an amazing guy and I hope you can forgive me.”

“It’s ok,” Peter said, shaking Pietro’s hand. “Wanna dance?”

Pietro smirked, running to the back by the backup dancers as the next song came up. 

<https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=N7GPIB3GvPM>

The song ended, but Tony, Steve, Clint and Nat were still standing there.

A gush of red mist enveloped the scene, and Wanda thumped down in the platform. She hugged Peter with all her might. 

“I’m so happy for you!” She cried, then flew over to Pietro and smiled at him. “Let’s dance brother.” 

Clint stepped forward, along with Nat. “I’m sorry,” she said. 

“Me too.” Clint shuffled shamefully. 

“We were idiots, and I was the worst. I treated you horribly, and I’m really sorry.” Nat held out her hand for Peter to shake, but he grabbed it and pulled her into a hug. Clint too, and soon they were alongside Wanda and Pietro.

“LETS GET THIS DANCE STARTED!!!” MJ shouted, and the DJ cued up the last song. 

<https://m.youtube.com/watch?feature=youtu.be&v=NeRZ_tdD8KM>

Pietro and Wanda danced in the background, and Nat executed some ballerina moves mixed with hip hop. Clint did amateur moves, but he was in the spirit. 

The crowd joined in, and a red winged Sam touched down next to Clint in the middle of the song and began to dance too. 

“TAKI TAKI ROOMBA!” They all shouted, as Bobbi and Ben went on a massive, complicated dance break where they poured their hearts into the moves, showing up anyone who tried to appose them. 

“TAKI TAKI, TAKI TAKI! The crowd shouted, and boom- the song ended with MJ in splits with Peter in a crouch, fist raised to the sky. 

The Square EXPLODED, screams and cheers could be heard from miles away. Practically all of Manhattan was there, and people from other boroughs too!

The Avengers hugged each other, Nat complimenting Ben and Bobbi on their moves while Tony and Steve slipped away. Both were too proud to do the right thing. 

It’d bite them in the ass later, Peter knew it. But what mattered right now was he’s surrounded by people he loves. 

He finally has a family.


	20. some talent comes from pain (and it ebbs and flows like an ocean)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aunt Tasha lets something go.

Nothing much really changed after that. The media went crazy on the fact that Ben apparently knew the Avengers well, or was related to them, or something, and it caused a short break from producing dance videos on the account. They decided to come back with a collab. 

“Hey guys!” Ben said to the camera, Bobbi smiling next to him. “We’re back!”

“It’s been really rough lately, with all the press hounding us and the Flashmob in Manhattan, so we decided to take a break, but now we’re back!” Bobbi nodded to Ben. 

“And to clear some things up-“ Ben said. “I am a foster child of the Avengers. I used to be under Tony’s care but recently Pepper removed that because the man refuses to talk to me so she’s my legal guardian now. As you probably know, most of the Avengers apologized to me during the Flashmob, so no drama there.”

“Today is a collab day! Well, mainly, we’re having a special guest for a solo dance!”

Natasha popped up from behind the chairs with a smirk. “What’s up.”

“Aunt Tasha,” Ben whined. Natasha smiled for real, mussing up Ben’s hair. 

“Ms Romanoff is going to be filming a contemporary ballet dance! Her skills come from a dark place, but we’re hoping that having her associate ballet with something good again will help!” Bobbi said. 

“Come on malen’kiy, let’s film this thing.” Natasha winked at Bobbi. 

Ben grinned, and the video cut to a dance floor. 

“You ready?” Bobbi asked. 

“Hit it.”

<https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=D62LexEwjdI>

The dance was beautiful, Natasha gliding and leaping over the floor. Her face was concentrated but happy, able to associate something good with the skill the red room had so firmly taught. 

The dance ended, and Ben and Bobbi cheered for Natasha. She grinned, biting her lip and running over to the two, hugging Ben and Bobbi. 

“Love you malen’kiy,” she whispered. 

“Love you too,” Ben said, and the video ended. 


	21. back to normal (for a moonspell)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things slow down back to normal, then they lurch out of place again.

Mondays, Peter thought as he walked down the hall. The usual buzz of chatter and drones filled the air, the smell of burnt chemicals from the lab. It was comforting but also a warning. 

He was completely surprised that no one had found out who they were after the situation in Manhattan the other day. 

“Hey, loser, what’s up,” MJ droned. 

“Not much. Hey, we’ve got some really good press with Natasha’s video. There’s been a ton of comments that highlight when people have been abused and turned to dancing.” Peter shouldered his backpack, moving through the crowd to his locker. He pulled out his binder and dumped everything else in before slamming the door. 

“I have this feeling-“

“That everything is going to go wrong?” Peter finished her statement. “Me too. Just everything was too perfect the past few days. I mean, Steve and Tony- not great. But actually having a family, and your... very much unliked guardian- getting arrested, I know something’s up.” 

MJ nodded, leading the way to Science. “Cmon loser. I don’t want to start this week with a late pass.”

MJ dragged Peter into Science, and he laughed as she threw him into a seat. “Ouch!”

“Shut up.”

The rest of the day passed in a haze of cheers, homework and broken pencils. Peter yawned in the middle of English, almost missing the announcement. 

The PA screeched, causing almost every kid to grab their ears. 

“Sorry!” Someone cried over the PA. “Sorry, just let me-“ there was some rustling and more static. “Alright Midtown tech!” MJ rolled her eyes, turning back to her book. “Please, leave for homeroom fifteen minutes before the bell! Again, please go to homeroom for the last fifteen minutes of the day!” 

The PA shut off with a faint squeak and left whispering teens in it’s wake, frowns and gossip spreading. 

“Class!” Ms Dillon said. “I’m sure you can talk about this at another time, now please, we have English to learn!”

The chattering hesitantly settled down. Honestly, Peter wouldn’t have cared less if not for the small tingle at the back of his neck that said something wasn’t quite right.

Both grabbed their backpacks out of their lockers, heading over to homeroom and meeting up with a babbling Ned along the way. 

“What do you think’s going on? Are there transfer kids? Are they abolishing grades? Or is someone arrested?”

“Ned, calm down,” Peter assured. “It’s probably some new survey or something they want us to all fill out. 

Oh boy, he could not have been more wrong. 

“Hello!” Their overly bright teacher said. “There is a new and exciting mini program here it Midtown! The principal has been feeling that we’re a little too science-y and don’t appreciate the arts enough, so he decided to hold an Open Arts competition! I’ll pick one of you guys and someone can either volunteer to be your partner, or I’ll pick a second person! Then, this pair can either preform a dance, singing number, or a skit to the school in three weeks time!” 

Mr Brown jumped about a bit over excitedly, and Peter sent a warning glance at MJ. She rolled her eyes back and nudged her chin over to Ned, who looked a combination of horrified and excited. 

“Now, to choose! Hmm,” Mr Brown said, his eyes sweeping the room. “Ah! Michelle, time to get that head out of your book and into the arts!”

MJ froze, her eyes widening. 

“Anyone want to volunteer!”

Peter froze for a second then pushed his hand up. 

“Great, Parker and Jones.” Mr Brown typed something down on his computer. 

“Penis’s gonna make a fool of himself,” Flash sneered. “Guess I’ll get to see the Great Michelle Jones go down with him too.”

“Piss off Flash,” MJ scoffed. “If I wanted to ‘go down’, I’d jump from your ego to your IQ.”

The class ooohed and yelled ‘buuurn!’ Flash flushed red, and glared at her. MJ smirked just as the bell rang.

“So... you guys gonna dance?” Ned asked on the way out of the room. MJ shouldered her backpack, a slight frown on her face. “I guess we have to. I’m just worried people will connect the dots.”

Peter nodded. “What routine? Do you have a song in mind?” 

“What about that one, uh, Mi Gente?” MJ asked. 

“How about something slower, like Station?” Peter suggested. 

“Ok. Let’s choreograph today.” Peter turned to Ned. “And Star Wars tomorrow?” 

“You got it, fellow Jedi.”


	22. you gave the world your heart and soul (and watched as they broke them)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> MJ breaks.

Peter and MJ rehearsed furiously for the arts production. The routine they’d chosen was difficult, not in the way it was a lot of movement but required precise body movements. There was one week left and the routine just wasn’t right. 

Pepper smiled when MJ started to come over everyday to practice, the sounds of music echoing lightly from the studio, and she peeped in once, watching as MJ executed a perfect arabesque and Peter caught her delicately. 

Something about their relationship was so special. They’re we’re twins in all the ways that siblings are connected. MJ kept Peter company and delicately teased him, and Peter made sure MJ didn’t cease contact with the human world. They’d never be romantically involved because that just isn’t what they are. They’re brother and sister, twins, and dancing partners. 

And they liked that.

MJ twisted her hips again, falling in sync with Peter as they rolled across the floor. The movements were crisp and precise but still lacked... something. Something that gave them meaning, something more than just moving an arm or leg. 

“Wait-“ MJ said, stopping in the middle of the routine. FRIDAY paused the music, and Peter leaned over quickly. 

“Bobbi, is something wrong! Are you ok?” His voice was filled with urgency and love.

“Ben I know what it’s missing,” she gasped, moving to sit cross legged. “It’s missing feelings. It’s missing out pain, and this dance is just the right way to express it. All the abuse, the horrible things and words and... everything. It’s missing us.”

Peter reeled, collapsing into the hard studio floor. He buried his hands in his curly brown hair. “You’re right. It needs pain and love and us. We can make it us.”

He lifted his head, hands dropping back down. “You wanna go again?”

The music cued back up from the beginning and Peter and MJ danced. For one of the first times dancing, they weren’t Bobbi and Ben. They were Peter and MJ, two abused kids who’d have everyone around them die. Who’d seen more horror and pain and suffering than anyone their age yet found the love of a sibling- a twin, from someone who looked completely different but was sad like they were.

So they danced as Peter and MJ, pushing the pain into the dance, their limbs flowing like an eternal ocean of suffering and love. 

The dance ended by Peter and MJ walking away from each other. As soon as the music cut out, Peter turned and raced to MJ. He held her in his arms, and for the first time in as long as Peter could remember, MJ cried. 

She sobbed, tears staining her cocoa cheeks. Her body was wracked with sobs, arching up and down. 

“I’m here MJ,” he murmured. “I’m here.”

The tears slowed to a trickle, and MJ sighed. Her arms folded around Peter’s and she hugged him. “We’ve been through so much.” She talked through the tears. “You’ve taken care of me when I wanted to cut myself off. You’re my brother Peter. And I love you.”

Peter wiped his own tears away as MJ’s head rested on his shoulder. “I love you too, sis.”


	23. Chapter 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> MJ prepares for the ~reveal~

MJ packed her dance outfit into her bag. It was a simple cotton dress, one that allowed her to move but flowed with her, like wind in the wake of movement. Also, dance shoes and extra hair bands. 

It was a good choice for today. 

She pulled on jeans, a t-shirt, and a sweater. Adidas shoes were slipped on, and her hair pulled back into a neat ponytail. She slipped her phone from the charger chord into her pocket. 

“I’m heading out Amma!” MJ yelled. 

“Have a good day!” That was her new foster mom, Marie Johnson. 

Marie was a kind lady, hispanic and slightly plump. She practically radiated kind, and was one of the few foster parents MJ had that she’d been comfortable sharing her secrets with. They’d agreed on Amma, Tamil for mother, when it came to addressing things. 

Marie was a godsend. The one thing MJ had been missing- a parent. 

She’d told Marie about being lesbian a few days after meeting her. It usually wasn’t that easy to say so early on, but something about being with Marie made you feel at home. 

Marie had been completely open about it, even explaining about how she’d helped her brother and his boyfriend get away from their abusive foster parents who were extremely homophobic. That’s why she’d become a foster parent, to try to keep kids safe from horrible people like that.

MJ had hugged her, hard and long, something MJ never really does. The foster system was real shitty, she wasn’t going to deny it. But some of the people aren’t to bad. 

Her keys jangled as she ran down the stairs of the condominium and dashed across the street, ignoring the old man yelling at her out the window. Crossing another street, she stopped by a bus stop just as the bus arrived. After flashing her student youth badge, she chose a seat at the back and opened her phone. There was a text from Peter.

_spider-boy: hey, u ok?_

_spider-boy: dont forget ur stuff!_

_spider-boy: mj?_

_scary girl: calm down loser I’m here_

_scary girl: and yes, I’ve got my dress. _

_spider-boy: ooh, mj in a dress! _

_spider-boy: watch it sis, all the ladies gonna be looking ur way!_

_scary girl: shut up_

_spider-boy: wait for it..._

_scary girl: loser._

_spider-boy: HAH im ur loser sissie _

_scary girl: call me sissie again and I break your nose. _

_scary girl: Don’t care you’ve got spidery skills, I’mma whoop your ass. _

_spider-boy: love u too MJ_

_scary girl: love you more_

_scary girl: gtg loser. bus isn’t gonna wait for me forever._

_spider-boy: see u in the assembly! _

_spider-boy: dont forget to come warm up with me in the music room_

_scary girl: you got it_

She tucked her phone away, darting through the thick crowds of New York. She weaved through people, slipping under arms and through gaps until she made it to Midtown Tech. 


	24. time to let go (drop the pain and hope the scars don’t last)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter and MJ preform at the school arts day.

The day was torture, waiting forever, yet praying for it to be cancelled, and somehow excitement for finally showing this damn school she was more than a novel, sharp tongue and death glare.

As soon as the special bell rang for the assembly, MJ darted to her locker, promptly dumping her books and snatching her dance bag. She’d do the dance in a pair of contemporary ballet shoes, with skin color tights andthe soft black dress she snagged from her drawer this morning. 

She ran to the music room, ignoring the few stares people bothered to spare for her. 

Stopping short in the door she paused to grab her breath, dropping the bag. 

“Oh MJ, I thought you’d be twenty seconds faster? What happened?” Peter asked, snarking. 

“Shut up loser. Come on, we’re at the very end so let’s watch the first few acts from the wings.”

She dragged Peter out to a few abandoned stools and watched. 

There was ten homeroom classes per grade, so thank god the teachers had decided to have them on different days. Today was the senior performances. 

First was a quiet girl named Neera, a sweet new student who recently immigrated from India. She performed a little ballad called La Vie En Rose. The French sounded unique and smooth in her quiet little accented voice. Her partner, a girl named Mika, added harmony in her low voice, thick and full like maple syrup. 

After them was actually Betty. She’d put together a funny little skit with Abe about colonel times. The crowd laughed, and Betty totally played the role of a stuck up Hamilton perfectly. 

There was a few more skits, another song, and an adequate hip hop dance by a two boys she barely knew. Maxwell and... DeVante? Devan?

Whatever. 

At the five acts to theirs (the last one) mark, both retreated back into the music room. MJ walked to the soundproof room to change, and Peter stepped into the storage room. He just changed pants and shoes, but MJ took off her jeans and shirt to change. She walked out and put on her dance shoes while Peter adjusted his shoes. He’s managed to snag some soft shoes for men’s ballet from a thrift store. (Actually, Pepper had ordered them for him and told MJ to say she found them at Value Village.)

They first finished their warmup routine with hip isolations and rib twists. MJ cracked her neck, extending her legs and sliding into a split. Peter followed her, his stretchy jeans doing their job nicely. 

MJ stood up, doing a few experimental arabesques and a couple spins. She flexed her arms, twisting them behind her head in a triangular fashion. 

Peter stretches between his legs then bounced back up. “Let’s run the routine.”

MJ played the song quietly from her phone and the ran through the movements, careful not to tire themselves out. Everything went well as the pair kept the movements unemotional to keep the passion for the performance.

“You ready? We’re doing this dance as ourselves, time to set it all free,” Michelle murmured, peeking through the door at the backstage. 

“Just you and me, we’ll make it worth it. Peter and MJ. You ready?” He held out his hand, and MJ ignored it, throwing her arms around his neck. “Yeah. I’m ready.”

Tensions and nerves rose as those last few minutes flew away, somehow longer than a year yet gone in a second. MJ squeezes Peter’s hand as the kid with the mike announced their entrance. 

“Next we have Michelle and Peter preforming a contemporary dance to Station by Låpsey!”

The pair stepped out from behind the curtains to cheers, mostly the AcaDec team. (Minus Flash. He tried to boo but Betty quickly poked him with her fake quill.) The audience looked up and held their breath. Michelle Jones was wearing a dress. A  short dress . 

Peter motioned for the kid to hand the mike to him, which he obeyed. 

“Hey guys. This is a bit unorthodox, but we have a few things to say.” He handed the mike to MJ who accepted it with delicate hands.

“This dance is based on us. Everything Peter and I went through together.” She paused. “I first met Peter in foster care right after my family was... killed in an accident. I caught him dancing in the basement, and he begged me to not tell anyone. Ever since that moment, we’ve been inseparable.” She handed the mike back to Peter.

“She’s been here for everything. We declared each other our sister or brother when we were ten years old, and nothing’s changed. But this is also about the problems we’ve fought through together, specifically the foster care system.” MJ accepted the mike back. 

“I’ve been through abusive foster homes, both physically and emotionally. Peter’s had the same thing to happen to him, but we both managed to stay in New York together through all of it. So this dance is about pain, our pain, and how we’re still standing.” She gave the mike back to Peter who in turn gave it to the kid by the speaker. The crowd was quiet, MJ’s declaration taking them by surprise.

She walked over to the corner of the stage, taking her position as Peter took his. The music cued up and they began to dance. 

<https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=4DuNkr3oAEU>

It was beautiful. Their pain, heartbreak yet sibling-hood communicated all through movements and no words was exquisite. And the dance was just enough to show how talented they really were. Peter twisted and spun like a professional dancer, and MJ like a goddess. The dance ended with them on other sides of the stage, looking back.

The crowd erupted, screams could be heard from everyone. No one ever knew Parker and Jones could be such amazing dancers. 

Flash’s mouth was wide open, his eyes bugging out of his sockets while Betty cheered with Ned, her wig askew and blonde hair showing. 

Peter and MJ bowed, and the screams continued. The teachers had even joined in on the clapping, they’d never seen kids with such raw talent and emotion before. 

Peter and MJ took their final bow, for the first time not as Bobbi and Ben, but as themselves. They loved their alter ego’s and actually preferred to go by them, but for the first time they embraced the suffering they’d endured.

And it felt good.

It felt good to let go, pour their souls into the dance and let their limbs move like the crest on sea waves, bobbing and flying and never stopping.

Because they were a family. Everything they needed- it’s all right here in good old New York City.

Right where they all belong. 


	25. finding our place (didn’t know it was so easy)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter and MJ settle into their new dancing lives

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I took a while to post! I promise, I’ll be back on a regular schedule again. :)

The days following the dance were a little hectic. Some people head the sense to just respect them and leave them alone, but others weren’t as smart. Thank god, Flash just stayed away. It was nice for Peter to have a Flash free week. 

“He won’t stay gone for long,” MJ growled. “I can just see him waiting to jump you.”

“It’ll be fine. I heal fast MJ.” Peter readjusted his backpack and looked out the door. “You live down there now? How’s the new home?”

“Awesome,” MJ said. “Amma, her name’s Marie and she’s amazing. You know the reason she became a foster parent is because she was abused by one? She just really wanted to save someone from that.”

“So,” Peter prompted. “You call her Amma? I’ve never heard you call a foster parent something that even resembles mom or dad.” There was a cheeky grin on his face as his eyes sparkled mischievously. 

“Shut up Ben.” MJ crossed the street by Peter, walking up to the tower. “What... what’s happening with Tony and Steve?”

Peter sighed. “Tony’s just ignoring me. I think he’ll come around soon, but Pepper said if it takes him more than a year she’s gonna-“ he made a slashing motion on his throat. “At least she still wears the ring.”

MJ winced. “And Steve?”

“Actually,” Peter smiled. “He apologized. He said he was wrong and dancing is a great occupation. I really think he just wanted Bucky back but the guy is so much nicer to me now. The downside is you cannot go into any of their rooms when they’re both in there.”

MJ chuckled, pushing open the glass door. “Are we filming that old routine today?”

“I think it’s your turn- for a solo dance,” Peter said. “How about Pancake?”

MJ grinned, stepping into the elevator. “Let’s to this.”

Ten minutes later, the speakers were booted up, music ready, and MJ in a killer pair of block high heel boots. 

Peter readjusted the camera. “You ready?”

“Hit it.”

<https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=TDvlnmTH_EA>

At the end of the song, she pumped her fist up in the air and whooped. Peter clapped.

“Nice job Bobbi.” 

MJ grinned, her eyes crinkling. “I love our jobs.”


	26. finding our corner (in the sky)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter and MJ find their ‘nook in new york’.

The school year was ending.

It was kind of surreal. High school was almost over, soon it’d be college. 

Peter and MJ weren’t going to go to college though. As much as Peter loves science, he loves dancing more. It’s his home, the one thing that kept him safe. Pepper bought a studio in downtown Queens for them, with two spacious studios and front desk and anything you could need. He promised to pay her back, but she was hearing none of it. “Peter, you deserve this. It’s the least I can do. Besides, I’m essentially a millionaire.”

MJ had walked with him to the studio, and cried. She seemed to cry more these days, maybe it was just the tension. The whole school knew they could dance now. The frenzy eventually faded away, and Peter slipped farther away from school. Ned came to the studio, and coded a website for them with all the best firewalls. The whole thing was more secure then some government organizations. MJ had told him he didn’t have to, but Ned insisted. He wanted to do something for them, especially since MIT is far away. 

Tony was still estranged. He spent most of his time away, in foreign countries at conferences. He still loves Pepper, Pepper loves him, but things are just different now. 

The studio was named Bobbi&Ben. Officially, they’re opening up. This means their identities are growing thinner and thinner, but that wouldn’t matter after high school. 

Opening day was today, that’s why Peter’s so excited. They’d interviewed people, and eventually ended up reconnecting with Luke and the twins, Alissa and Michelle. Their adopted older sister had lost her leg in a train crash, and was looking for a job. They interviewed her, and she was the perfect candidate. Smart, quiet, hardworking, but also fun and easy to laugh with. Black curly hair framed her dark face, and her eyes were alight with passion. Her prosthetic made it hard for her to walk, so a receptionist job was the right fit. Rue never thought she’d get to work by two of the best dancers in New York. 

Peter quivered in excitement for opening day. “Are you sure we’re ready?” He asked feverishly.

“Peter, we’re fine. We’ve got Rue on duty from 2:00 to 7:00. Plus, the performances- we’re so ready for them. We’ve been practicing all these routines so much, we’ve got it. And each one’s filmed and posted by Rue. Everything’s gonna work fine. Plus, with the website Ned coded, we can have people enter requests for special performances at parties or weddings or anything. We are so ready.” MJ shook his shoulders lightly, steeling her eyes. 

“Ok, ok. Let’s go.” They crossed the street, walking a few blocks over to the studio. The door chimed please rly as they walked in. 

Cheers were heard from the indeed or so people gathered in the reception area and by the door. Rue smiled. “Hey Bobbi, Ben. We got a few more people then expected.” She gestured to the line extending down the block outside. 

“Wow,” MJ said. She smiled, a genuine smile. “When’s the showing again?”

Rue typed something into the computer quickly. “4:00.” 

Peter glanced at the clock. 3:35. “Hey Bobbi, let’s warm up.”

The pair went through their routine, the same one they go through before every competition. 

“We’re doing Bola Rebola today?” MJ confirmed. Peter nodded, twisting his hips. “Good. I’m in the mood for a little hip work.”

They left the first, smaller studio and took the back door to the larger, more spacious one.

“How you doing, folks!” MJ yelled through the cheers upon their entry. “Thank you guys so much for coming out, it really means a lot. For two kids just starting their business, this turnout is incredible! Also, you can send in a request for us to preform at an event through our online website, www.bobbiandben.com!” The crowd whooped and cheered again.

“Today we’re going to be dancing to...” Peter paused for dramatic effect. “Bola Rebola!”

The music cued up, and Peter and MJ took their places.

<https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=N7GPIB3GvPM>

As soon as the dance ended, the spectators cheered again.

This is what they’d survived for. This job, this work, this passion.

And it was damn well time. 


	27. giving back (sometimes requires a sacrifice)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> MJ discovers something, and she’s unsure wether it’s a good idea to pursue it.

MJ yawned loudly, catching the attention of Mr Singh. 

“Something boring you Ms Jones?” He raised his eyebrows and stuck his hands on his hips.

“Nothing, Mr Singh. Just a little tired,” She gritted out. She hated teachers treating her like lesser. Sure, she’s younger. Fuck off. 

MJ and Peter had been spending a lot of time at the studio, filming and occasionally giving performances or doing requests. The money was great, Peter was 10% paid on the studio already. But that meant less time for homework, and even though it was the last month of high school, the teachers just really wanted to pile homework on them. 

The last day was a week away. Only a week, then they’d be free. 

The studio was already pulling in an amazing amount of money. They’d started to offer classes, and even had to hire an additional teacher to keep up with the mess. 

Honestly, things couldn’t be better. There was nothing to worry about, business was good, and everything’s fine. 

Her phone chimed in her pocket, then everything changed. 

“Peter,” MJ hissed. “PETER!”

“Ahh! What!” He asked. MJ shoved her phone in his face, and he read the text with a crazed face. “They want us to preform- at the final dance?!”

MJ’s face was a combination of hope and fear and annoyance. “I don’t think we have a choice. Look how much they’re paying.”

Peter looked again and gasped at the five digit sum. “Oh my god we’re preforming for our school.”

“What song do we do!” MJ asked. “We absolutely have to make it good, I want to enjoy this as much as possible.”

Peter’s ears perked up. “What about Swalla, but a new routine? We always liked the beat in that one, besides, the school could let us do that, it’s not to inappropriate.”

MJ nodded. “So, I think they’re having us preform at the day off, where we go to that park in rural New York, So we’ll be outside. “We need to get choreographing!” Peter cried. 

MJ laughed. 

Principle Morita had shared over the morning intercom that yes, they had hired a dance group for the day out, and yes, they were famous, and yes, they were people most of the staff didn’t know. That last statement was particularly assuring for the people who thought the teachers had hired a ballet group or something.

As the last week of school started to drain out, Peter and MJ practiced more and more, working on their new routine. Ned was the only person who knew the school was hiring them. 

On the bus ride to the park, he was practically vibrating in excitement. 

“You’re gonna show up Flash so bad!” He squeaked. “It’s gonna be awesome!”

MJ snorted. “Calm down man.”


	28. in the end, we were all just humans.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Looking to be loved, then we found our people.  
And we’re never letting go again.

MJ shifted in her seat again. She had her dance clothes in her bag, and the industrial Stark Industries Speaker, (courtesy of Pepper) everything they would need.

The bus stopped, and cheering kids poured out, yelling and shouting as they ran out and did who knows what. 

Peter and MJ joined Ned as they did some of the woodland activities, there was a high ropes course that was particularity popular and made the teachers balk at how high the kids were going. 

Peter aced the course, and MJ was pretty good to, being flexible and good with balance/jumping was something she’d learned from a young age. 

Betty watched as Peter swung one -armed from a rope and leapt to another like Tarzan. MJ was right behind him, grasping a rope with one leg while reaching for the next. “Damn,” she whispered. 

Cindy looked over just to see MJ leap ballerina style to the next rope. “Oh damn!”

Betty laughed, then tried to figure out how to work the weird trapeze-swing thing. 

Peter tapped MJ’s shoulder, and motioned to the cabins. She checked her watch, and winked. It was almost time for the performance. Kids were running around, so it wasn’t hard for them to grab their bags and sneak to the cabin. They went into the bathrooms first, changing into proper hip hop dancing clothes. 

MJ walked out just as Peter did, and stretched her arms. “Cmon Bug Boy.”

Peter grinned, playing their warm up playlist. Carefully, they went through the routine, stretching and twisting. 

“You wanna run through it?” Peter asked. MJ nodded and he turned on the song. 

Carefully, lightly, they ran through the moves for the song. It was rather difficult and lengthy, but they’d practiced enough to get it right. 

“Where are Parker and Jones!” Mr Harrington yelled. “PETER? MICHELLE?”

Ned perked up. “Oh! Peter wasn’t feeling well and MJ went to make sure he wasn’t throwing up or something. They’ll be back out soon.”

Mr Harrington visibly slackened. “Oh thank god.”

“So for the performance, we got Bobbi and Ben! They’ve assured us they’re here, and in just a few minutes they’ll be out!”

The students cheered, Bobbi and Ben were popular. (And somehow no one had found out yet.) 

Peter and MJ finished running over the routine, and MJ breathed deep. “We’re really doing this?”

“We got this,” Peter confirmed. 

MJ smirked, then collected her phone and readied the song to blast from the speaker. 

Music began to blare from a speaker, and the students cheered. Two figures walked in, with their backs to the audience. 

They turned around and began to dance. 

<https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=vyleKZJXBN8>

It was Peter and MJ. 

And they were amazing, so much more talented then they’d shown at the arts show. They were Bobbi and Ben, international dancers with a studio and credits on Dancing with the Stars-

The dance was crazy awesome, they were so good, moving around on the floor with so much power. 

It ended, and Peter and MJ grinned, and the kids screamed. Peter hugged Ned, and Flash just stood there, starstruck. 

Betty, Cindy, Sally and Abe all cheered, hugging them. 

“You guys are amazing!” Cindy cried, a bright smile lighting up her face. MJ blushed, her cheeks turning red. Peter sniggered, seeing the way Cindy had watched MJ dancing. 

Let’s go lesbians!

If he said that aloud, MJ would kill him. 

But it was ok, because their secrets were out, no one was sad except Flash, and other than that- hey, what’s more important than his friends?

So they say there under the starlight, roasting marshmallows and laughing while MJ and Cindy ballroom danced ridiculously by the fire. 

Because it’s what friends do

**Author's Note:**

> Comments/kudos loved!


End file.
